Liberty City
Liberty City is a neighborhood in north Miami. Although often referred to as "Model City" both historically and by the City of Miami government, the neighborhood is more commonly referred to as "Liberty City" by local residents. The place is a shithole. A worn out, beat down, sun-bleached, wind-weathered piece of hell. Even the grass looks downtrodden here, thirsty and struggling through the battered sidewalks and streets. This is the kind of place cops take their sweet time about never coming to, and never glance at unless there's been a murder. In fact, you probably aren't going to see a cop around here unless it's from heaven or hell and you're watching them chalk up your corpse as another tally mark. This area is spiteful of company and so its streets are abandoned, the white noise carried from afar in other parts of town. Of course, there's always the odd shooting to liven up the night and send everyone diving for their bath tubs. The buildings here stand removed in their own haggard lots as if they're suspicious of one another, each of them long hungry for a new coat of paint, a new roof, or to even have actual glass in the windows. None of them flaunt their purpose, as the tallest blade of grass is the first to be cut by the scythe, and so not a single shop front advertises its name 'properly', and the windows muffle the views inside with cardboard, plywood, and other coverings. Location The area is roughly bound by NW 79th Street to the north, NW 27th Avenue to the west, Northwest 54th Street to the South, and Interstate 95 to the east. Transportation Liberty City is serviced by the Miami Metrorail at Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Plaza and Brownsville stations along NW 27th Avenue, and at Earlington Heights (at Airport Expressway and West 22nd Avenue). Crime Liberty City has a high crime rate. People walking on their own at night had best be on their guard. Crime Rate: High Police Presence The Miami Police Department maintain a police station in the area, but Liberty City is a high crime area, and police resources are stretched paper-thin. Police Presence: Effectively Non-Existent Demographics Liberty City is overwhelmingly poor, black and young. Home to one of the largest concentrations of African Americans in South Florida, Liberty City had a population of 23,009 and 43,054 residents, with 7,772 households, and 5,428 families residing in the neighborhood. The median household income was $18,809.87. The racial makeup of the neighborhood was 94.69% Black, 3.04% Hispanic or Latino of any nationality, 1.68% Other races (non-Hispanic), and 0.59% White. The area covers 5.968 square miles (15.46 km2). In 2000, there were 19,286 males and 23,768 females. The median age for males was 25.9 years, while the median age for females was 30.3 years. The average household size had 3.1 people, while the average family size had 3.7 members. The percentage of married-couple families (among all households) was 20.3%, while the percentage of married-couple families with children (among all households) was 9.1%, and the percentage of single-mother households (among all households) was 33.1%. The percentage of never-married males 15 years old and over was 21.9%, while the percentage of never-married females 15 years old and over was 29.7%. In 2000, 2.7% of the population spoke little to no English. The percentage of residents born in Florida was 74.5%, the percentage of people born in another U.S. state was 16.7%, and the percentage of native residents but born outside the U.S. was 0.8%, while the percentage of foreign born residents was 7.9%. Sabbat Information This area is claimed by the Sword's newest Bishop in Miami, Jacques, Ductus of the Brotherhood of Amaranth pack. Graffiti tags asserting his authority over the area have recently started to appear, if you know where to look, and what to look for. Notable Buildings and Businesses Category:SettingCategory:MiamiKing's GymCategory:North Miami Just another dirty gym, King's Gym is located in a repurposed retail building in Liberty City. The walls are an aged red brick and lined with posters that all seem to feature either football or boxing. The room smells faintly stale with hints of sweat and cologne mingled in. There are always two noticeable sounds no matter the time; the gentle, buzzing whoosh of a pair of giant fans and the rap music blaring out of corner speakers. The large room is divided by a centrally placed 'checkout' counter that is attended by an employee some of the time. To the right, once entering the building, is an area devoted to weight lifting. There are weights and a few exercise machines - heavily used, but still functional. To the left is a boxing area with a battered ring in the center and a pair of punching bags suspended off to the side. Pork N Beans Projects The crunch of broken glass and the sight of yellow police tape fluttering in the breeze welcome residents (as no tourist in their right mind would be caught dead here) to the first floor of this once fine testament to forward-thinking liberal governments investing in the community. Now these social housing projects are nothing but a grim reminder of urban waste and decay. Graffiti covers the walls and is only marred by bullet holes and other violence it is best not to think about. The windows of this floor have all been destroyed and are boarded up, spray painted with reminders of 'Hurricane Coming!' and 'Save Yourself!'. A few of the doors leading to private apartments appear to have been blown off the hinges. Those that remain are reinforced with bars and kept shut tight by their occupants for safety. Dead center in the middle of the hall are a pair of elevator doors. They are currently closed with a polite sign strung across a chain in front of them that reads 'Closed for Service'. A smiley face is sprayed across closed doors in apology. To either side of the entry hallway are doors leading to stairwells. The one on the left end of the hallway has the word 'YES' painted in green above it while the right bears the word 'NO' in paint that looks a little too dark red and flaky.